A Demon's True Nature
by Sk8er7
Summary: After Inuyasha betrays Kagome, she runs away. She meets a demon who claims he can help her. Secrets are revealed and when Inuyasha finds out, will he want her back? What about this new demon?
1. Broken Hearted

A Demon's True Nature

by Sk8er7

Chapter 1

Broken Hearted

Summary: After Inuyasha tries to kill Kagome, she runs for her life. She meets a demon who claims that he can help her. Can sparks fly? Kagome has a secret that she never even knew. This stranger uncovers it for her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. However, I do own Tojo Yamato.

* * *

Kagome sighed, staring at the Shikon no Tama in her palm. They had found all of the pieces, surprisingly. Naraku... Kagura and Kanna had killed him, surprisingly. Kagura, no, but Kanna, yes. She was planning against him all along. They had both died in the making, but they wanted the gang to be happy. 

'_What will I do now?_' wondered Kagome. '_The jewel is completed. Once someone makes their wish, I'll probably have to leave._' Squeezing her hand shut, she got up from the stump she had been sitting on. Kagome made her way back to the village, out of Inuyasha's forest. As she passed the old Goshinboku tree, she looked at it. '_That was where we first met..._' With a sad smile, she looked down and walked away once more.

As Kagome made her way to Kaede's hut, she saw Sango outside, cleaning her Hiraikotsu. She had no visible expression, just concentration. Kagome entered the small hut to see Miroku meditating. His face was clear too. Kagome sighed. No one she could talk to.

Eyes widening, she suddenly realized someone was missing. '_Inuyasha!_' Kagome didn't run, but she went slow.

Getting deeper into the forest, Kagome inhaled the fresh scent of her surroundings. It was so nice here, it was such a shame that she couldn't stay. Walking again, she stopped abruptly, hearing two familiar voices.

"Inuyasha."

"Kikyo."

"I know that you have collected the entire Sacred Jewel," Kikyo stated. Inuyasha just nodded. "I know I am not one to beg, but could you please wish me back to life?" Inuyasha's eyes widened, and softened.

"Of course, what else would I waste such a precious wish on?" asked Inuyasha matter-of-factly. Kikyo smiled sadly, but was not done.

"I still do not have my entire soul," Kikyo hinted. "The only way to get my sould back is for my reincarnation to die." Inuyasha's eyes widened visibly, but went down once more. "After all, if I am so precious to you, wouldn't you want me to live? Instead of my copy?" Kikyo lowered her head. "I want you to kill Kagome, Inuyasha. I do not hate the girl, I just wish to live."

"O-of course Kikyo." He pulled her close, and their lips met. His hands lodged themselves in her hair. Likewise with Kikyo. They kissed, not letting go.

* * *

Kagome clutched her heart, tears flowing silently down her cheeks. Slowly, she stepped back, shaking. '_Why? I'm still only a copy to you. Why did I even try?_' Turning in the direction she was headed, she began to run.

* * *

Inuyasha ended the kiss, his ears and nose twitching. 

"What is it?" asked Kikyo, surprised when their kiss ended.

"I smell salty tears." Inuyasha's nose sniffed again. "And -- Kagome."

"Inuyasha! This is the time to act!" exclaimed Kikyo. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and grinned. He leapt up, and ran to the well.

* * *

'_I'm almost at the well! If I can make it there, I'm safe._' Kagome's feet ached, but she was determined.

"Come here Kagome!" called Inuyasha. He was gaining fast. "I know you heard us. So you know what will happen!" Kagome ran, ignoring the cries of pain from her legs. Inuyasha landed in front of her. "You never did followed orders. Let me make this quick so you won't feel any pain. Iron r --"

Kagome said the only thing that she thought of at the moment. "SIT!!!!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

By now, Inuyasha was umconscious and injured, but Kagome knew that going back home would only put her family in danger. She walked to the well's edge and put her right hand on it. '_Do not let anyone pass through this well except me._' With that, Kagome began to run again. '_At least I still have a power over you._'

* * *

Hours passed as Kagome began to run, slowing to a jog, and then to a walk. She ran until sundown and suddenly collapsed.

* * *

A fast figure in a black cloack passed by Kagome's exhausted form. He picked her up bridal style and leapt off into the night. 


	2. Identities

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. But I do own Tojo Yamato.

Summary: After Inuyasha tries to kill Kagome, she runs away. She meets a demon who claims he can help her. Will sparks fly? Kagome has a secret she never knew. This demon helps her uncover it. After Inuyasha finds out her secret, he wants her back, but what about this new demon?

A Demon's True Nature

by Sk8er7

Chapter 2

Identites

Kagome lifted her head, groggily, but in doing so, she groaned. She hurt all over her body. She remembered running for a long time, then falling. But where was she now?

Looking around, Kagome saw that she was in some sort of hut, not Kaede's hut because of the strange surroundings. There was a small fire that dimmed in the corner. She slept on some sort of straw mat andher pillow was some sort of box. Her blanket was thin, but lined with warm fur. It appeared very dark because there were no windows.

Falling back onto her "pillow", Kagome closed her eyes. '_What happened last night? I remember running and falling afterwards, but how did I get here? Did...?_' Kagome shot up and her eyes widened. Could it be that Inuyasha brought her here and soon after to kill her? No, Inuyasha was so impatient, he would have already killed her if he could. Maybe Kikyo wanted Inuyasha to bring Kagome to her so Kagome could see them together and suffer.

"Sit," Kagome said in a normal voice, slightly louder than a whisper. No thump came. But Inuyasha's ears were well trained, so he would probably have heard that. Kagome paled. If it hadn't been him, then she would probably have woken him up with that last "sit."

Painfully getting up, Kagome realized that someone had put a silk kimono over her school clothes. It was red silk, with green and pink lilies on the sides, going up along the kimono. Kagome sighed at the beauty of this silken material. Walking to the door, she was surprised it opened before she touched it.

Leaping back, Kagome, went into a fighting stance, hoping to bluff the enemy that she could fight. Kagome studied this stranger. It was a male, probably in his late teens. He had a serious expression and he was actually pretty cute. He had dark black, which was short and looked normal. He was muscular, and it showed through his wet black shirt. Just by looking at him, she could not tell what kind of person he was.

"W-who are you?" stuttered Kagome, trying to erase her emotions from her face. Too late. He had already heard her stutter. He bowed.

"I am Tojo Yamato, I am the lord of the Eastern Lands. Yesterday, I found that you collapsed in the outskirts of my territory, so I brought you here. You looked very tired. Please stay here and rest." He walked slowly towards her, but Kagome was not sure she could trust him, even though she thought he could. Finally, her exhaustion got the better of her. She sighed, and went back to her bed, sitting down and letting her sore legs rest.

"Thank-you. And that must mean you are a youkai." He nodded. Kagome saw his eyes open wide. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air, directing back to Kagome.

"You girl, have a concealment spell placed onto you," Tojo suddenly said. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? If you can smell it now, then every other demon must have been able to as well," Kagome replied. Tojo shook his head.

"Before you were protected, am I correct? When you do not have anybody to help protect you, the spell becomes more visible. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded, only half registering his words.

"But, what is it concealing?" asked Kagome in anxiety. He thought for a moment.

"Maybe you do not truly look this way. The spell might be hiding your true features." He sniffed again. "Hold out your right arm." Kagome did as she was told and lifted her right arm up to him. "What is this?" Using his finger, he gently pointed to a spot on her arm.

"That's my birth mark. Almost every child has one. I've had that ever since I could remember," Kagome replied, staring at her arm. Tojo got up and crossed his arms.

"Do you want to remove your spell?" Kagome nodded. "Get rid of that mark." Kagome'seyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" asked Kagome. "I can't take it off! It's a part of my skin! I can, but I can't right now!" Tojo put a finger to his lips and kneeled by her again.

"You have great spiritual powers, you can break the spell with that, miko." Kagome's eyes widened visibly before turning back to her arm. Still slightly disbelieving, she put her left hand on her arm. '_Any spells placed here, be gone._' A pink glow emmitted from her palm and suddenly it was gone. A purple light burst from the spot where her birth mark used to be. Kagome was engulfed in purplish pink light. When the light was gone, the person who was there, was nothing like the old Kagome.

* * *

I know that this would be an ideal place to leave the chapter, but I really want to put down this new person's appearance. I hate clifies myself, but after this person's appearance, it will be over.

* * *

Tojo's POV

The girl that was standing in front of me was not the same as before. She had not a trace of human blood in her. She was a full blooded demon. She has long black hair up to her waist withstreaks of darkred. Her ears are pointed and not strange like human ones. She is beautiful. She has golden-red eyes and her skin is soft and white as snow. she seems to have grown taller, but not gain any weight. All in all, she is beautiful. She looks even more wonderful in her kimono, it matches her well. Her nails have turned into claws and her lips are a full red. Her shape is gorgeous and she seems like a goddess.

Suddenly, this girl spoke. "What happened?"


	3. MikoYoukai Training

A Demon's True Nature

by Sk8er7

Chapter 3

Miko-Youkai Training

Kagome felt different as she looked at Tojo. She felt better. She felt taller. But most of all, she felt stronger. '_What has happened?_' thought Kagome to herself. '_I feel strange. And Tojo's looking at me strangely..._'

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" asked Kagome suspiciously. Tojo gazed at her in pure shock. "Do I have something on my face?" asked Kagome, trying to get her new found friend to speak. Tojo grabbed her hand firmly and led her outside. Kagome resisted, but found it futile. This demon had a strong grip.

They arrived at a small pond. In it, there were dead leaves and lilies, like on Kagome's kimono. Glancing at Tojo strangely, she looked at the plants. Kagome noticed something black in the pool. Leaning over, she gasped at what she saw:

It was her own feflection! But, it couldn't be her! She didn't look like that. The girl that fell down a well into Sengoku Jidai; this was not her! The hair was wrong. And the eyes... her eyes reminded her too well of her past lover. (Kagome put a hand to her heart where she felt a pain, trying to suppress tears.)

'_I... I'm beautiful!_' Kagome told herself. She twisted and turned over the mirror's simulation. (a/n: the pond.) Satisfied, Kagome turned to face Tojo.

"Oh my god..." whispered Kagome. She fell to her knees and began crying. Tojo's eyes widened in alarm.

"Are you all right?" asked Tojo. He would have said her name, if he knew it. Strangely enough, Kagome looked at him with a big smile.

"I'm so happy!" exclaimed Kagome, throwing her arms around him. "Thank-you. This is amazing! I never thought in my entire life that I could be a youkai! This is wonderful! Wait until I show my frien" Kagme stopped in mid sentence. She could not go back. Not back to... _him._ Him and his dead girlfriend. Even though Kagome was the reincarnation, Kikyou was the copy. Trying to be real with the dirt and bones...

"Tojo!" Kagome suddenly said. She blocked those thoughts from her mind and smiled. "Could you, um, please teach me how to use my demonic strength?" Kagome felt awkward, asking someone similar to a stranger for help.

"Of course." Without hesitation, Tojo pulled Kagome onto her feet. "You are a Miko-Youkai. This will prove interesting. You already know the art of the bow and arrow. We shall use swords, daggers and claws."

* * *

I'm the master at short chapters so I should just end it here. But I'm nice. On with the story!

* * *

"All right Kagome," Tojo began. "We will start with your priestess powers first. I am not a priest or any being with holy powers, but I was taught. You do not know how to control your spiritual powers. The bow and arrows are just enhancemens for the real thing. You can just use your hands." Kagome looked down at her hands. '_I remember doing something like that with Mistress Centipede._'

"You can use this as your target. (Tojo pointed to a tree.) Thrust out your hand. You will feel a pull. Just let it go." Tojo and Kagome practiced.

* * *

After Tojo had showed Kagome how to channel her spiritual energy, he showed her how to handle a sword. He taught her the basics and moved onto the basics of daggers. He taught her how to hold the weapons and how to use them. Kagome was in a tired state by the time they were finished. (By the way, when Kagome woke up, it was 7:30. Kagome isn't that fit because she never ran, only used her bike or Inuyasha. coughbastardcough)

"Kagome, you have done well, only on your first day," Tojo told her, extending a hand to her kindly. "You can achieve many goals now. Do not give up. And... I have something for you." Tojo seemed like the dark and silent type, so it was strange to see him awkwardly taking out a carefully wrapped object. Kagome felt it in her hands. It was light.

Inside was a necklace. It was beautiful. Tojo spoke, "This can conceal you scent, many demons may come hunting after you for you beauty and power." He took the necklace and helped her put it on. Kagome felt strange. With her enhanced smell, it was strange not being able to smell heself. She smelled Tojo, he didn't smell bad, but not like flowers either. It was a pleasant smell which Kagome had grown accustmed to within almost two days.

* * *

Tojo and Kagome returned to the little hut in which Kagome had slept in. Kagome smiled and went to her temporary bed, feeling pleased with herself. Tojo left, suposedly to go hunting.

After an hour, Tojo came back to the hut. He looked over at Kagome, the peaceful little angel. He approached her silently. Kissing her on the forhead, he whispered, "Good-night Kagome. Peaceful dreams." Little did he know that Kagome had hard and felt everything.

* * *


	4. Meeting

A Demon's True Nature

by Sk8er7

Chapter 4

Meeting

Days passed as Kagome grew stronger. She was no longer weak, no longer needing the assistance of others. She could do anything she set her mind to.

"Tojo," Kagome said one day. "I've been here for about a week. Do you think anyone's missed me?" She looked down.

"Yes, I think many people would miss you. You are special and kind. You have many friends," Tojo replied with a smile. Kagome grinned back.

"I guess that I'd better go home," Kagme said, standing up. She still wore that kimono that Tojo had given her before. Somehow, she felt as if it was hers, even more so though Tojo told her she could keep it.

"Are you leaving?" asked Tojo, suprise written on his face. "Don't you want to train? To stay here? With me?" He suddenly looked away, blushing slightly. Kagome knelt down.

"My family doesn't know where I am. They probably miss me. I've been out long, but usually this is when I come back. I can't worry them." She put her hand on Tojo's shoulder. "I'll be back, I promise." Without warning, she kissed him on the cheek. Kagome stood up quickly and opened the door to the hut. Pulling the cloak Tojo wore when he found her,she ran away.

* * *

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" asked Shippo. Over a week had passed since Kagome went to look for Inuyasha. She had not returned. "You didn't let anything bad happen to her did you? Or did you do something bad to her? You were in a 'Sit' position when we found you. You must have been real bad." That earned Shippo a bump on the head. 

Inuyasha had looked for Kagome, he really had. He couldn't find the jewel shards without his shard detector. The group would not approve of Kikyou. The well had somehow sealed. Kagome had probably gone back to her own world. But why would she seal the well? Was she that upset?

&!Flashback!&

_"I still do not have my entire soul," Kikyo hinted. "The only way to get my sould back is for my reincarnation to die." Inuyasha's eyes widened visibly, but went down once more. "After all, if I am so precious to you, wouldn't you want me to live? Instead of my copy?" Kikyo lowered her head. "I want you to kill Kagome, Inuyasha. I do not hate the girl, I just wish to live." _

_"O-of course Kikyo." He pulled her close, and their lips met. His hands lodged themselves in her hair. Likewise with Kikyo. They kissed, not letting go._

_

* * *

_

_"Come here Kagome!" called Inuyasha. He was gaining fast. "I know you heard us. So you know what will happen!" Kagome ran, ignoring the cries of pain from her legs. Inuyasha landed in front of her. "You never did followed orders. Let me make this quick so you won't feel any pain. Iron r "_

!&End Flashback&!

Inuyasha sighed. Why wouldn't she be mad? He had tried to kill her after all. Why did he do it? Why? 'Because you love Kikyou. You said that you'd protect her. You promised.' He had promised nothing to Kagome. But somehow he felt that he needed to protect her. Inuyasha loved Kagome too, but he loved Kikyou more. He was a jerk and he knew it.

"Inuyasha, where indeed is Kagome?" asked Miroku, a red hand print fresh on his face. Sango was about three metres away from him, her face flushed red. At hearing the monk's words she wondered as well.

"Just shaddup!" growled Inuyasha in response. He went outside and jumped onto a sturdy branch of the old Goshinboku tree. When he left the others his face looked mad. Now his face looked like a misture of sadness, worry, disgrace and uncertainty.

_'I know I love Kikyou, but I still have to protect Kagome. After all, she can sense the jewel shards and everyone else is comfortable with her. **Is That the only reason why? **What? **Are you sure that's the only reason you want her back?** Who the hell are you? **I'm your conscious. Are you sure that is the only reason you protect Kagome?**_'

He sighed as he smelled the wonders of outdoors. They cleared his senses. '_**Do you love Kagome or Kikyou?** I love Kikyou._ _**Are you sure?** No..._' Inuyasha shook his head furiously, trying to think straight. He liked both, but he loved Kikyou more. Or did he?

Inuyasha sighed and jumped onto the ground. He would just have to go to Kagome's time. He hadn't even tried going there since the accident. He couldn't face her family after the shameful thing he had almost done to their daughter. With that, Inuyasha headed to the Bone Eater's Well.

* * *

Kagome walked silently and swiftly. The Well wasn't too far away. She breathed out in relief, fingering the necklace that Tojo had given her. Luckily no one could smell her. Mainly Inuyasha. 

She stopped walking as she sniffed. She turned her nose in one direction before smelling a familiar scent. Could it be? Kagome panicked. Quickly, she jumped onto the highest tree branch she could find on the thickest tree there. Silently, she watched Inuyasha as he approached the Well and jumped in.

"Shit!" exclaimed Inuyasha, jumping out again. What was happening? Had the bond between him and Kagome died somehow? Why wouldn't the well work? (a/n: that's usually something kag would say) Stubbornly and stupidly, he kept jumping in and out, in and out. Kagome stared at Inuyasha strangely. Was this the man that she had fallen for?

Muttering colourful words under his breath, Inuyasha finally left. Kagome breathed out greatefully. Very gracefully, she jumped and landed softly onto the wooden edge of the Well. Just as she was about to jump in--

"HEY YOU!" A red blur came and grabbed Kagome roughly by the arm. Inuyasha shoved her onto the ground. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" he demanded angrily. Kagome said nothing. This angered Inuyasha more. He approached her and ripped off the hooded cloak.

'Wow,' thought Inuyasha, gazing at the beautiful demon before him. He looked at her. Why did she look so familiar?

"Who are you?" came Inuyasha's ever so intelligent question. Kagome glared daggers at him before pulling off her necklace. Her scent came flooding back. Inuyasha inhaled it and his eyes widened. There was only one person who had a smell similar to that.

"K-Kagome?" asked Inuyasha weakly. She glared at him, unwavering. "Where were you? Everyone was worried about you. I--"

"I bet everyone else was worried about me except you, Inuyasha," spat Kagome angrily. "If you were going to be this worried, just MAYBE you shouldn't have tried to kill me!" Inuyasha lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Please forgive me." He looked up at her, a sad look in his eyes. However, Kagome did not waver.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to say thatI accept your apology?" asked Kagome. "Would you forgive Naraku if he had tried to apologize? What about Sesshomaru?" Kagome pulled her necklace back on. "I'm not the same person that you tried to kill. I've changed and I have someone different now; someone who will treat me right, unlike somebody."

"Who?" asked Inuyasha, anger hinting in his voice. "If it's that wolf..."

"No, it's not Koga," replied Kagome. "Now, I won't S-I-T you into oblivion like last time, I'll fight you head on." She took a fighting stance.

"But Kagome, I can't fight you," he told her.

"I couldn't fight you either before, but you still tried to kill me." Kagome's eyes flashed red. With speed she did not even knowof, she ran to him. As she got to him, she sent out her miko energy through her hands into Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had no idea what had happened. He just stood there, doing nothing. Then Kagome came, burning a hole right through him. He could smell the burning flesh, but it had hit nothing vital. After the energy, she used a fraction of her power, which felt like a lot, and hit Inuyasha in the head. He fell down, unconscious.

"Dumb dog," muttered Kagome. She looked down upon him before turning towards the well. With no looks behind her, she jumped in.

* * *

ii'm sorry i took so long. im so lazy. but since i can't find any stories that i like reading, ill just keep on writing. but hey...

PRESS

THE

BUTTON!

* * *


	5. Family Greetings

A Demon's True Nature

by Sk8er7

Chapter 5

Family Greetings

Kagome was enveloped in the familiar blue light that transported her back and forth through different times. Making a soft touchdown, she looked up at the brown roof of the well house. Smirking, he jumped and made it onto the edge without fail. With her new demonic hearing, she listened for sounds outside.

The TV was on. It was probably Grandpa that was watching it. Souta was inside playing on his video game, it _was _Sunday. Her mother sat in her room, probably content with reading a book.

Satisfied, Kagome began to walk towards the house. She sniffed and recognized all of the familiar smells; although she could never tell the difference when she was human.

"Mom, Grandpa, Souta!" Kagome called into her home. "I'm back!" Footsteps met her ears. Souta was the first to arrive.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Souta. "Sis, what happened? You look like a demon!" Her grandpa arrived next and his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Demon!" he shouted. He pulled out some fake sutras and threw them at Kagome. She shielded herself from the useless paper.

"Grandpa!" Kagome said. Grandpa (a/n: ill just call him that, and Kagome's mom, Mom.) He looked at her again and his eyes narrowed.

"What have you done with my granddaughter!" he yelled. He threw the papers at a more vicious rate. It was then that Mom came onto the scene.

"Dad, stop throwing papers around," scolded Mom. "That's not very nice." Noticing Kagome she asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Mom!" Kagome looked at her intensely. Mom widened her eyes at this girl's voice. She instantly recognized the voice to be her own daughter.

"K-Kagome?" Mom stated weakly. "What happened?"

* * *

Kagome had told her long story. Everyone listened quietly and Grandpa stopped throwing papers halfway through the story. (He ran out of them) She skipped the part where Inuyasha had tried to kill her for Kikyou and her meeting with him.

"Wow!" Souta was the first to speak. "That's so cool! Am I a demon too?" He looked at his mother. Mom shook her head.

"Kagome, could I talk to you in the other room?" Mom asked her. Kagome had a feeling that she knew what this was about. Obeying her mother, she left into the dining room.

"Mom, I think that I know what you are going to say," Kagome told her mother. She nodded in response.

"Yes, I hope that you now realize that you were adopted." Kagome nodded, stating that her mother continue. "It all started fifteen years ago...

"You see, your father and I were just married. We were still young. We couldn't have a child just yet. We were planning to wait for a few more years. One day we found you on the steps of the shrine. It was your father who found you. You were not at all strange looking. You looked only like a normal baby. We then adopted you legally, your father naming you Kagome. After a few years with you, I was going to have Souta. Your father passed away then. You grew up very well. But no one had any idea that you were actually a demon. Today is a big shock for all of us." Mom looked her daughter directly in the eye. "This man named Tojo seems rather nice. But what happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome shook her head.

"Mom, that I will tell you another day," replied Kagome. She stood up, ready to leave. Mom gave her a smile.

"Bye Grandpa, bye Souta." Kagome waved to her family. "I'll try to visit more often." She walked into the well house and fingered her necklace. Waving to her family one last time, she jumped in.


	6. Hello My Dear Friends

A Demon's True Nature

by Sk8er7

Chapter 6

Hello My Dear Friends...

Kagome lifted her nose high into the air and sniffed around. She could faintly smell Inuyasha, but he had probably left. There were no other smells, unless she counted the weak ones from the village.

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips. She missed everyone, save Inuyasha. (a/n: die kikyo bitch!) Maybe she could go see them, just briefly of course. Kagome didn't want to start a riot. She had been gone for a month, while the well sealed and her scent was disguised.

* * *

"Miroku, Sango," Shippo began to his older friends, "when's Kagome coming back?" He looked at Inuyasha. They had found him badly beaten by the well. "And how did Inuyasha get like this?" 

"Truth be told, I cannot answer any of your questions. For I do not even know the answers myself," replied the wise, het perverted monk. Sango nodded sadly.

'_Kagome is my best friend. Why would she just leave. She loves Inuyasha and Shippo sees her as a mother. I just don't understand!_' Sango thought, angrily. She stopped thinking these sad thoughts, strong making sure that she did not break again. Sango had to be strong for herself and the group.

Miroku, Shippo and Sango just sat in Kaede's hut, all in a depression. Inuyasha had not yet healed. Kaede left to a nearby village to request some herbal medicines. She turned down the offer of them coming with her.

A light knock was at the door. Everyone thought that it was just Kaede, so they did not move. Only Shippo knew that it wasn't her. This being had no smell whatsoever. The knock sounded again.

"Kaede, this is your home, you may enter," Sango called out. The person stepped in, but it was not Kaede, or anyone that they were expecting.

"Who are you?" asked Miroku instantly, grabbing his staff as Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu. The demon before them looked confused.

"Come on guys, I've only been gone for a month and you've forgotten who I am!" exclaimed Kagome. Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"K-Kagome?" asked Sango weakly. "What happened? You don't look human!" Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"We can't be sure that it is Kagome!" cried Shippo.

"But Shippo," argued Miroku, "Lady Kagome is right there, though her looks have altered."

"But," Shippo hesitated, looking at the strange demon. "She has no smell at all!" Wide eyes narrowed as Miroku and Sango took their usual fighting stances.

"I can explain why," answered Kagome, bringing her hands up in front of her. She used one hand and gently unded the small latch on the necklace. It fell into her hands as Shippo inhaled her scent.

"M-Mommy!" cried Shippo, jumping into Kagome's arms. She smiled, petting him and hugging him. Miroku and Sango followed uncertainly. But Kilala had even joined in with Shippo.

"Kagome?" asked Sango. Kagome grinned at her best friend. Sango smiled as she ran into her best frien's arms. She let her tears fall freely. Miroku smiled too.

"Lady Kagome," he started. The girls looked at him. "Your looks have changed, might I ask why?" Kagome sighed and sat down. Her friends followed suit. Then and there she told her friends of her long tale. Including when Inuyasha had tried to kill her. They gasped and had wide eyes through it and at the end.

"I never believed that Inuyasha could do such a thing!" exclaimed Miroku. Sango nodded. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "I have to go back to Tojo right now! He could be worrying!" She hurriedly put her necklace on. She kissed Shippo on her cheek and walked out.

"Wait!" Sango called out. Kagome turned her head. "Can we come with you? We don't want to stay with such a dispicable beast as Inuyasha." The others agreed. Kagome thought this over.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I have to ask Tojo. He seems nice, but maybe. I'll come talk to you once in a while and tell you if you guys can." She smiled before running off, waving. "Ja ne!"

A monk, a demon slayer and a young fox demon watched asa miko demon ran into the horizon. They all wondered if they would see their friend again.

* * *

some guy asked me if tojo and hojo were related. nope. i used that name because i dont know many japanese guy names. and i dont think that yoshi sounded to masculine.


	7. Naraku

okay, i only recently watched gundam seed and tojo yamato's last name isn't from kira's name. i thought of it myself, before i watched gundam seed, ever.

A Demon's True Nature

by Sk8er7

Chapter 7

Naraku

Kagome kept running until she reached the small hut in which she had first met Tojo. She smiled lightly and reached the door. Opening the door silently, she entered.

"Hello, Kagome." Tojo was sitting on the ground, looking as though he was -- sleeping? Kagome smiled and sat down with him.

"Tired?" she asked him, although she already knew the answer. His serious face nodded.

"So," began Kagome, looking at Tojo's now peaceful face, "what do we do now?" His eyes remained shut and he did nothing. He then spoke.

"I could take you to where I live," he told her. He opened his eyes. "That is, if you want to." He saw her grin and she nodded.

"That sounds great," she replied. Tojo stood up and Kagome noted that his feet were clawed like Inuyasha's. She looked at his face intently before asking, "What kind of demon are you?" His face kept the serious look before he answered.

"For my kind, there is no positive answer," he started. "Not all demons represent animals. I am that kind of demon. I am similar to a human, except for my demon blood and my slightly different appearance. My ancestry was human, caused by a curse to become a demon." He cut it off there, hoping that it would satisfy her; for now.

Standing up, he straightened his robe (a/n: i know i called it a shirt before, but he changed.) and flexed his claws. He rotated his head on his shoulders and kicked both of his feet up as a stretch. When he was done, he noticed Kagome giggling at him.

"What?" he asked innocently. She shook her head and stopped, though she was still smiling.

"So, I suppose that the Lord of the Eastern Lands doesn't live in a little hut," Kagome stated. Tojo nodded. "So, how far away do you live?"

"If we run, we can make it within ten minutes," he replied. "With your demonic speed, that is. Also..." Tojo's face took on a grim appearance, "I was hoping that you might be able to tell me something about a half demon." Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat, thinking about Inuyasha. "This halfling's name is -- Naraku." Kagome was immediately pulled out of her trance as she heard the name of the dispicable villain who had caused her and her friends so much grief.

"Yes," Kagome said coldly, "I know about him." Kagome sighed and sat back on the floor. "This will probably take a while, so we should just sit while I tell you." Tojo had a questioning look on his face, but said nothing. He joined her on the hard wooden ground.

"Have you heard of the Shikon no Tama?" asked Kagome. Tojo nodded. "Fifty years ago, the priestess who protected it died because she and her love, another half demon named Inuyasha were tricked by Naraku. The priestess, Kikyo, took the Shikon Jewel with her to hell and she sealed Inuyasha to an eternity on a Goshinboku tree. Fifty years later is where I come in.

"I was lost in the "Forest of Inuyasha" when I saw him against the tree. Before then I had never heard the tragic story. Later, I accidentally woke him up and he tried to kill me. I placed prayer beads around his neck to subdue him from hurting me.

"Actually where it starts, is when I broke the Sacred Jewel..."

* * *

For two hours, Kagome explained her story in great detailto Tojo, who listened very intently. At times it was painful and sad, but others were happy and exciting.

"So, if my understanding is correct, you are the reincarnation of Kikyo, the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama?" asked Tojo. Kagome nodded. "Naraku was born from a human named Onigumo. His lust for the maiden Kikyo drove him to turn himself into the demon we all know now as Naraku. And now he collects jewel shards to make himself a full demon." Kagome's head bobbed up and down.

"But what is most amazing of all, is that the Sacred Jewel came out of your body! And that is why you have extrordinary holy powers. I knew that when I trained you that you were special." Kagome grinned, a slight blush creeping onto her face. She stood up and straightened her red kimono.

"Well, now that we're done with that, I guess we can go now," she stated. Tojo stood up again and stretched. Kagome fought hard not to giggle once more. Kagome opened the door and went outside, inhaling the fresh unpolluted air.

"Come on!" she told him. "I'll race you!" With that, Kagome sped off. Tojo tore off after her, but he began to think.

_'She loved that halfing, Inuyasha.'_

* * *

YAY! another chappie down.

**LISTEN UP! **

I really need reviews, I know a lot of people read this story, but i need reviews. im trying to reach fifty.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	8. And So Begins a Quest

A Demon's True Nature

by Sk8er7

Chapter 8

And So Begins A Quest

Tojo eventually caught up with Kagome, but he let her win.

"Wow." Kagome looked at the building in awe. It was made of hard, solid stone and looked magnificent. The building itself just sent out rays of importance. There were towers and it looked partly medieval. Perched in front of the gateway were two demon guards. They bowed as they saw Tojo.

"Welcome back, Master Tojo," they greeted in unison. Tojo just nodded and they both entered. There were servants walking around, some holding things and some were not. Most of them greeted Tojo courtiously, while others just plain ignored him

"What's with the service around her?" asked Kagome. "Some of these people are so rude!" Tojo sighed as he weaved around the demons.

"They have a good reason too," he told her. Kagome raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation. "I am a few hundred years old, you see, (Kagome looked shocked at this statement, but then remembered how Sesshomarou looked) and my parents have been dead long ago. Before they died, centuries ago, they urged me to marry and make an heir. Unfortunately, I haven't done that yet and someservants don't feel as though they should be as loyal to me because of that."

"That's stupid!" exclaimed Kagome. "You're the boss. You're the Lord of the Eastern Lands! Fire them if you want!" He shook his head.

"I can't," he replied simply. "These servants have been serving my family for generations in their families. To fire them would be shameful to their families as well as mine." Kagome's mouth formed at 'O'. They stopped in front of tall wooden doors. Tojo pushed them open and they stepped inside.

Kagome's mouth fell open once again as she saw the room. The ceilings were so high that they were beyond her reach. (Unless she used her demonic powers to jump) There was a large Queen sized bedpressed up against the far wall and there was a table pushed against another wall. There was a well polished door handle that led into a very large walk-in closet. Another door led into the highly polished bathroom. The floors were cool white marble. (a/n: okay, maybe im getting away with the palace/kingdom but i dont know what a japanese castle would look like)

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Kagome in awe. "Do you sleep here?" Tojo shook his head.

"Of course not," he told her. "I sleep in that hut. The servants will not let me sleep in the castle because of my disobecience to my parents." He looked at Kagome. Her mouth was hanging on the floor and her eyes looked angry.

"How could they do that?" Kagome yelled. Kagome looked at Tojo and saw him smiling.

"Do not worry," he assured her. "I do not really sleep in a hut. But I do not sleep here either." Kagome's mouth closed slightly and then she grinned.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" she told him. "And I didn't know that you could make a joke!" Tojo's serious face returned.

"You learn something new everyday," he commented. He gestured around the room. "This will be your room. If you do not find it to your liking, please alert me of any of the servants and we can have you moved immediately." Kagome's jaw fell open as she looked around the room once more.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked in awe. Tojo nodded as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Yes, I am," he replied. His face became much more grave as he began to talke once more. "Do you know anything else about this demon named Naraku?" Kagome looked surprised at the sudden question, but frowned and told him that she did not.

"Why were you asking me about him?" asked Kagome.

"This halfling has been terroring human villages and demon tribes, all of which are on my lands," he began. "That is another reason why the servant's aren't as -- serving. Everyone expects me to do something because these are my lands. But I am not strong enough to do it alone." He got up and walked over to the bed, where Kagome was currently sitting. "Would you assist me in destroying this vicious beast?"

"I will," Kagome told him firmly. "He hasn't only caused you grief, he has caused so much pain for my friends and I. I want revenge on him as well. Oh, that reminds me." Kagome fiddled with her clawed fingers and tried to pronounce her words correctly. "When I met up with my friends, they did not want to travel with Inuyasha anymorebecause of his behavior. I was wondering if they might be able to come with us?" Tojo didn't say anything.

"I am not entirely sure," he spoke. "I do not mean to speak ill of your friends, but they are humans, correct?" Kagome nodded. "They could slow us down. And if I allow myself to travel with humans, the servants may just quit on their own accord andI would be shunned by every livingcreature.Maybe sometime in the distant future. If we happen to meet up with them, then perhaps, but I am not sure. Maybe they could watch that other half demon while you are travelling with me." In truth, Tojo did not want Kagome's friends to travel with them, he just wanted it to be the two of them.

"All right," Kagome agreed. "When should we leave?" Tojo offered her his hand and she accepted it. She got off of her bed and he led her out.

"We can leave today, now even," he told her. "We will just need supplies. Demons don't eat as much as you may think." Kagome raised an eyebrow, thinking about all of the times that Inuyasha had eaten all of her instant noodles. Maybe he had gotten that trait from his human side. From inside his kimono, he brought out a leather pouch. He handed it to Kagome andcontinued walking. Kagome followed, her demonic senses smelling food.

"Here we are." Tojo pulled open two normally sized wooden door. Inside was filled with many dried goods. Dried fruits, preserved fruits,pickled vegetables, dried vegetables, smoked meats and more. Tojo began to dig around old piles of junk in a corner until he had found what he was looking for.

"Here," he told her. He handed her a water cannister, slightly covered with dust. Kagome blew on it and watched the dust blow away. Tojo began to fill his own pouch with dried meats and fruits.

"So, what should I do?" asked Kagome. Tojo continued to fill his bag while answering.

"Fill up your pouch with whatever you want," he answered. "Don't worry, it can last us a long time. There are also many natural foods that we can find." Kagome began to fill her bag. Some nuts, smoked venison and beef, dried apricots, prunes and anything else that was dry.

After filling up their pouches, Tojo led Kagome into another room. If possible, it was even bigger than Kagome's room.

"We will have to find you a new wardrobe," he told her. Kagome looked down at her red, silk kimono and nodded. It wasn't exactly fighting attire. He rummaged in the closet until he found a kimono made of more comfortable and flexible material. (a/n: i don't have a description, but it's the same kind that Kagura has, but not the colours, just make up how it looks in your imagination) Tojo left while Kagome changed. (Although he saw her body when he changed her clothes, she still did not want him to see her.)

"How does it look?" asked Kagome. She turned around for him to see every angle. He nodded and told her it looked good. Tojo handed her a red ribbon for her hair. Kagome quickly tied her hair into a high ponytail. Tojo led her back out, although she could have used her new found senses to find her way out as well. The steppedoutside to see the sun nearly straight up in the sky.

"This is it," commented Kagome. "So, I guess that we begin our 'quest', huh?" Tojo nodded. With speeds that no human eye could see, they ran off, hoping to find their nemisis, Naraku.

* * *

DONE!

finally, another chapter done. i think that this was one of my longest chapters EVER. congrats on me, eh? and i think this is gonna be pretty long, but im gonna try to reach 50 reviews before i continue.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	9. Demonic Meetings

A Demon's True Nature

by Sk8er7

Chapter 9

Demonic Meetings

Kagome and Tojo raced to a nearby stream. This time, Tojo won.

"You're pretty fast," commented Kagome. Tojo nodded as he unscrewed his water cannister. He put it into the small stream and let the water flow through.

"I have been a demon for a few centuries," he told her. "But you are very good for being a demon for a day." Kagome smiled at him and began to fill up her water cannister as well.

Kagome stood up and twisted her lid back on. Tojo put his on, but continued to stare into the clean water. She watched him questioningly. After a few minutes of silence, he stood up.

"So," began Kagome. "What do we do now?" Tojo smiled at her as he strapped his water cannister to his clothing.

"I must visit someone," he replied. Kagome cocked her head to one side in a very cute fashion.

"Who?" she asked.

"A demon lord," he told her vaguely. "His name is Sesshomaru." Kagome's eyes bulged as she registered his words. Without warning, she blurted out, "What?" Tojo looked at her strangely.

"Is there something wrong?" Tojo asked. Kagome just stared at him, disbelief clearly on her face.

"Don't you know who his brother is?" exclaimed Kagome. Thinking that it was a rhetorical question, he did nothing. "He's Inuyasha's half brother!" Now it was Tojo's turn to gape.

"What?" he asked rudely. Kagome sat down by the small stream and gestured for Tojo to join her. This would take a while.

* * *

"So that is the reason that Sesshomaru's arm was cut off?" Tojo asked. Kagome nodded. He sat up straight and rubbed his temples. Kagome's words were too much to handle. It seemed too... unrealistic. 

"Hard to believe?" Another rhetorical question. Kagome turned and looked at her reflection in the stream. "It's so weird..." Kagome dipped her hands into the clear water and splashed her fact. It felt so cool and refreshing.

"Siblings that dislike each other so much," Tojo stated. "And all because his brother is a half demon. That is horrible... even for high demon standards." She nodded.

"I thought so too," she replied. "But he's been traveling with Rin, so he's getting better." Tojo thought for a moment.

"Rin..." he murmured under his breath, "would Rin be the young child he travels with?" Again, Kagome nodded. "That is so unlike him." He sighed and uncharacteristically ran a hand through his hair, turning the soft, perfect locks into imperfection. "Times are changing. But everything around us is so strange. We can onlywatch and waitfor the future." Kagome smiled warmly at him.

"You have some real words of wisdom, there," she stated. Tojo returned her smile.

"Well, it is hard not to learn when you live for many centuries."He stared off into space and his eyes glazed over with a faraway look.

"Learning is a necessity when one lives as long as I," he began. (Kagome watched him, wondering if he even saw her there anymore) "You see and hear as well. Some things can be amazing. Others can be horrifying. I've had my fair share in life." Tojo frowned and a sad look was clearly visible on his face.

"Tojo...?" Kagome asked uncertainy. Tojo's eyes widened as they came back into focus.

"Sorry, was I disturbing you?" he asked. Tojo smiled and there was not a single trace of sadness left behind. Maybe all demons could control their emotions, like Sesshomaru. (Although it seemed as if he had none to begin with) A vein popped on Kagome's head as she thought of Inuyasha. Quick to anger, overprotective and selfish. In otherwords, an arrogant idiot. Always rushing off to Kikyo. Stupid jerk, he never **once **thought about her own feelings. Only his love for a dead corpse. Moron.

Standing, up, Kagome brushed off her kimono off the few strands of grass that had come onto her clothing. She smiled as she let the cool breeze run over her. She tucked a stray strand of hair over her ear, not knowing that she was being watched.

Tojo watched as Kagome straightened herself to look more presentable. Her loose hair was tousled around by the wind. He had always known that she was beautiful, even from the first time he had seen her as a human. But... what were her thoughts?

"Shouldn't we get going?" asked Kagome. She extended her hand to Tojo and he took it lighly before helping himself up.

"Thank-you for your assistance," he thanked her in a polite manner. Kagome smiled. (a/n: she seems to be doing that a lot lately) Tojo was always trying to be polite.

"So," she began, "where do we find Sesshomaru? He usually walks around with Jaken and Rin." Tojo nodded at this already known bit of information.

"Every three months, two lords meet in a special meeting place. Unless he is somehow delayed, he should be there as we speak." Kagome's head bobbed up and down on her neck.

"Does that mean that we're late?"

"Not necessarily," he replied. There was a large cloud of dust and Tojo was gone. He did not have to leave the trail of dust; he could be as stealthy as he wished. Kagome's demonic talents had not entirely kicked in yet, this was to help guide her.

She grinned and followed after the Demon Lord.

* * *

"Oh my god." Kagome stared wide-eyed at the supposed meeting grounds. It was butt-ugly. There was nothing there. It was plants and trees growing everywhere in a messy style. There was a lingering odor that could be traced to animal droppings. There were even a few animal carcasses lying upon the barren grass. 

"Is this really it?" She asked, trying to keep the disgust out of her tone.A smile tugged on the corner of Tojo's lips.

"Yes," he replied. He sniffed the air, although there was a putrid smell of dead animals, and nodded. "Sesshomaru must already be inside." Kagome stared at him oddly while holding her extra sensitive nose. How could Tojo handle the ghastly smell of death?

Tojo jumped up gracefully onto a largehalf rotted tree. He landed lightly and Kagome was afraid that it was going to break under the pressure. With one quick motion, Tojo used his claws to cut apart a larged hold in the tree.

"Kagome," he called down to her, "would you care to join me?" She followed, puzzled.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. "How does this get us to Sesshomaru?" Tojo gestured down the hollow tree trunk. Kagome looked down.

It was incredibly wide, even more so that it already appeared. The 'tunnel' continued down deeply, she could not even see the bottom.

"We must hurry," he told her. "It will close if we don't enter quickly enough." Tojo jumped and allowed himself to be taken along the slidelike path. Kagome followed suit.

With a sharp intake of breath her eyes bulged. Her heart was racing. She was using all her power to stop herself from screaming. She loved carnival rides, but this was straight, **straight**, down.

Soon enough, the rush was over as she landed softly ont the ground. Kagome held a hand to her heart, trying to calm it down. What the hell was that? She would never go on that ever again.

As her heart stopped thumping, she took the chance and sniffed the air. Sifting through the smells of decay, she found the one that she had been looking for. Kagome followed it until she reached a large wooden door. She pushed it open.

You can imagine her surprise when she found that there was no creaking. That should have been impossible; it had obviously been there for a long time, but there was no rust on the hinges. You can probably also imagine her surprise to see Sesshomaru and Tojo sitting at a large, long table, talking very civilly to each other.

"Hello, Kagome," Tojo greeted. "This is Sesshomaru." The name in question just looked past her, as if barely seeing her at all.

"So this is your wench," he stated calmly. Kagome felt her face redden out of embarassment and anger. "This is rather unexpected of you Tojo. Never in three hundred years did I expect that you would find yourself a woman." Tojo looked away, ignoring his fellow lord's words.

"Hey!" Kagome interrupted. "I'm no wench! That is NOT my name! Call me by my real name; Kagome!" Sesshomaru continued to stare past her, expression the same.

"Wench, I shall call you whatever I wish," he replied. Tojo sensed the discomfort between Kagome and Sesshomaru. He stood up.

"Kagome," he began. "Rin and Jaken are in the room over there. You may wait there." She knew that through his politeness, it was an actual order. With a withering backwards glance at Sesshomaru, she opened the door and entered.

She stared in awe at her surroundings. What was this place? Kagome was surrounded by grass and wild flowers, all healthy and very alive. Rin was amidst them, picking flowers, probably for Sesshomaru. Jaken watched nearby, making sure that she got into no trouble.

"My lord, I am glad -- Who are you?" Jaken had noticed Kagome's prescence and now pointed his staff at her. "What have you done with lord Sesshomaru?" She snorted.

"That guy? He's in the other room with Tojo." Jaken looked at her questionably. She referred to both lord's as if she was in the same standards!

"Do not talk about Lord Sesshomaru with that tongue!" Jaken spat back. Kagome shrugged. "You speak as if you wereknow him!"

"Well," she started, "I have known him for awhile." Jaken could only stare. "Jaken, I'm appalled; don't you remember me?" He racked his brain, trying to remember this beautiful demon. But... he had not seen her before.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Kagome sighed.

"Never mind." She walked over to Rin, who was picking flowers. Jaken blocked her path.

"You stay away from her!" he exclaimed. Kagome frowned.

"I'm not going to hurt her," she told him. Jaken was not convinced. He held his staff menacingly in front of him, but she continued to move forward.

"Staff of Two Heads!" he cried. Out of the man's mouth came a long river of flames. Kagome leapt up into the air, easily dodging that hasty blast.

"Geez, Jaken!" she mocked in exasperation, "you could have killed me!"

"That was exactly my point!" Jaken watched carefully as Kagome's hands went up to her neck to undo her necklace. Was this some sort of weapon.

"You nose isn't as sharp as Sesshomaru's," she stated, "but I think that you can tell the difference." She let the jewelry fall into her hands.

Jaken got the surprise of his life when he took in her smell. Other than smelling wonderful, he could catch traces of familiarity. From one human wench...

"You are Inuyasha's wench!" he announced. Kagome hit him on the head.

"I have a name!" she told him through clenched teeth. "It's Kagome. Use it." Jaken watched, from his place **deep **within the ground, as Kagome walked up to Rin. She went down on her knees.

"Hi Rin," she greeted. Rin looked at her unsurely.

"Hello," she replied. "Do you know my lord?" Rin cocked her head to one side. Kagome had to smile; the kid was cute.

"It's me, Kagome." Rin studied her before announcing, "But you look different."

"Yep, I'm a demon now," Kagome told her. She looked at the flowers in the little girl's hand. "Who are those flowers for?" Rin smiled widely as she held them up.

"They're for Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed happily. "He says that he love my flowers and that I should always pick them for him and Lord Jaken!" Kagome's eye twitched as she tried to picture Sesshomaru say the word 'love' to a little girl. Nope, pretty much impossible.

* * *

For the next hour, Kagome and Rin played happily in the field, picking flowers. Kagome even taught Rin how to make flower crown's. Rin's cheerfulness spread, and even Jaken, who had somehow gotten **onto **the ground only watched as she and Kagome played together.

"Rin." The door opened to reveal Sesshomaru. "We are leaving." He paid not even the slightest bit of attention to Kagome; at least until he caught her scent. His eyes widened slightly, but they went back down.

"You are that human girl that travels with my half demon brother," he stated. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah" was her only reply. She turned her attention to Rin. "Bye, Rin." Rin ran up to her with a ring of flowers.

"Kagome," she told her in an excited tone. "I made this for you!" Kagome bent down on one knee and allowed the child to place it on her head.

"Thank-you Rin," she said softly. Rin was beaming with pride.

* * *

"So, what did you talk about?" asked Kagome. She and Tojo were now headed back to thepalace.

"We only spoke about news and the odd problem about our land's," he replied. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a whirlwind coming straight towards them. Oh no.

As the small tornado ceased, a figure clad in brown fur ran out and immediately took Kagome's hands.

"Kagome, what happened?" He allowed her no time for answering before he said, "You're a full demon! Now we can mate for sure. And our pups won't be half demons!" Tojo bared his fangs and growled.

"What is your relation with Kagome?" he asked solidly. Kouga regarded him carefully.

"Kagome is my mate-to-be," he replied simply. Kouga let go of her hands and his whirlwind started up again. "Bye, Kagome! I'll be sure to bring you back Naraku's head!" Kouga was no coward, but Tojo was a lot stronger than Inuyasha. But, where was the dumb mutt?

"Sorry about him," Kagome turned to Tojo, who had now calmed down. "He has a huge crush on me."

"No, I am sorry that I lost my temper," he replied. Kagome smiled. What an unusual day.

* * *

DONE!

the funny thing is that im just making things up as i go. only sometimes at night when i sleep i think up what will happen next. :P

MUST READ!

if you like chobits, please see my story "Missing". It's a little songfic, reflecting on ms. shimizu's feelings about her husband. did i mention that the song was evanescence?

if u like dragon ball z, then please read my story"High School Days." it's about gohan in high school.


	10. An Unavoidable Meeting

A Demon's True Nature

by Sk8er7

Chapter 10

An Unavoidable Meeting

Kagome opened her eyes tiredly and breathed in, taking in the scent of her surroundings. It was a cool morning with no sun, but still a very nice day.

She got up, barely feeling her usual resistance of becoming awake. Passing this off as just some odd thing, she walked outside.

Passing a large old tree, though not like the old God tree, she reached a small pond. This would be a good place to wash her face.

Dipping her hand into the light, cool liquid, Kagome tried to cup it into her hands and splashed it onto her face. It was cold, but utterly refreshing.

The small ripples in the water dying down, she looked into the pond. She pulled at her face, trying to find some sort of blemish. But she found none.

Lightly caressing her face, she stared at her reflection. She was a goddess. Not exactly of course, but it was a close comparison.

Having never seen such beauty, not even with the model's and idol's of her time.

It didn't seem entirely right. Or fair. Why was she blessed with such beauty? Was she supposed to be like this? How did she deserve this wonderful fate?

Her demonic features cast this beautiful appearance around her, but would she stay beautiful? Remembering the dog brother's, she wondered if she had a true form, or if she would lose control?

Without warning, she dunked her head into the water, her hair flowing out over the water's top. She closed her eyes, pondering the situation.

Kagome let out a strangled gasp as she felt a heavy force pull her arm, yanking her from her cool sanctuary. Spluttering, she looked into the concerned (and...angry?) eyes of Tojo.

"Are you all right?" Tojo asked. Kagome could tell that he was worried, although his voice sounded just the same.

"I'm fine." She brushed her hair away with her fingers and gently pulled the knots out with her claws. Slowly breathing in the clean, fresh air, she exhaled calmly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, after a moment. As far as she was concerned, she had done nothing wrong. A thought struck her like a bolt of lightning to a metal rod. Did he know any leads on Naraku?

"I just saw you and thought that maybe you could possibly -" He cut himself off, and turned away. Kagome raised an eyebrow and sniffed at him. His scent was mixed with worry and a tiny hint of sweat? She had taken a morning stroll, quite a distance from their camp. Had Tojo run all the way here?

"Right." Kagome stood up. "I don't suppose that there are any leads on Naraku?" The demon lord stood still, before nodding.

"There have been strong demonic auras located near the south of my lands," Tojo told her. Grinning like a fool, she happily did a sort of jig on the spot, all oblivious to Tojo, who was still faced away from her.

"We're one step closer to killing Naraku!" she cried gleefully. It was quite a wonder how someone could talk about such a disturbing topic and be so happy about it. Her face fell. "But up until now, Naraku has hid his demonic aura and we haven't been able to sense him anywhere."

"This is true. But we still must check it out. I have some demons of my command stationed there, and they have told us, that there was a huge aura. It quite frightened them," he added. Turning around,he fingered Kagome's necklace, which hung around her neck. "It's best if you continue to wear this. Some demons know who I am, but no one knows of you. You will be out secret weapon."

Kagome grinned. This feeling felt so great! She could actually do something useful! Although she was the paramedic for her companions, and had her holy arrows, it didnt' truly seem as though she did much. She had a few lucky shots, but she was lacking behind everyone.

But now. Now she was skilled in her priestess abilities, weapon handling, and was further learning to use her demonic strength. There was no doubt that in a common fist fight, she could beat Inuyasha blindfolded.

Checking that their provisions were in good care, the two powerful demons ran off.

* * *

Tojo and Kagome had gotten off to a great start, that was very true. But Kagome had not fully adapted to her new body. Technically, it was not her _new _body, just her enhanced one. 

She could go at amazing speeds, but not for too long. Her longest was about two hours, nearly as fast as she could. After that, she had been so exhausted that she fainted for a nap.

Surprisingly, Tojo didn't quite mind the slow pace they were going. He got to enjoy the scenery, something that was always there, but much more enjoyable with the presence of Kagome.

After she woke up, they started off once more. They ran at a leisurely pace, though as fast as the best athletes in Kagome's era. It was quite a feat; demons.

"Oh!" Kagome suddenly said. She slowed slightly. "T-there's a jewel shard!" Tojo nodded, and sped up again, leaving Kagome in his wake.

Becoming momentarily aggravated, she struggled to keep up with his alarming speed. Kagome really had to work on her demonic skills. But still, Tojo was a demon _lord _and had been alive for centuries. (_'Maybe even a thousand?'_ Kagome wondered wordlessly.)

As she sped up, she could feel the presence of a dark, tainted shard. It wasn't nearly as big as she had remembered, but it was much more than she and her friendshad collected previously. Chances were that it was a puppet, but they still had to come, scouting out clues.

"They're so dark and tainted," Kagome murmured. Tojo nodded. He and his people had faced a demon that had possessed jewel shards. And not simply one. It took quite a while to get rid of it, and some demons were wounded. Though it was horrible, it truly was amazing.

Startlingly soon enough, they reached a large clearing. It had the most malicious aura that the two demons had ever felt. It was no doubt that Naraku was somewere near here.

As if on cue, or a very cheap story writer's first attempt, an explosion met their sensitive ears. Ground was charred, the trees were completely demolished and some uprooted.

"Naraku!" Someone shouted. To Kagome's surprise, it was Tojo. His face was contorted into an angry expression and he looked absolutely livid. His aura had heated up as well, and if it could be transferred into a colour, it would have been blood red.

Racing forward, he readied his claws, which seemed much longer that before. His eyes flickered from hazelnut gold to a deep crimson. And then it was gone.

Standing there, gaping like an idiot, Kagome snapped out of her trance and immediately raced after her savior, muttering about how she should learn to act faster. But what had happened with Tojo? His outward cool demeanor was penetrated by the foul posion half-breed? The older demon seemed to have developed a long and deep hatred of Naraku. (Most did, but that was besides the point.) Had Tojo met Naraku? Did they know each other from somewhere?

Tojo stealthily leapt up, taking a swipe out of the large mass of demons. They were killed and split open as if they were made from butter. His attack killed many at a time, possibly over a hundred. Tojo kept mercilessly attacking, wanting only to get to his target. The lesser demons meant nothing to him.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted to him. He turned deaf ears to her. She huffed, not one bit amused. What was his problem? Just because he had a grudge against Naraku didn't give him a reason to ignore her!

Weaving out of the destroyed bodies of the lower class demons, she followed after Tojo, sometimes slicing her claws through some demons that had dodged Tojo's claws.He seemed to be a quite person, a being who didn't like combat or death. Out the window that idea went.

Nearing closer to her new companian and the despicable demon who had caused her so much strife, she began to hear voices. They weren't clear, even for her own special ears.

" -el!" came a shout. Kagome whipped her head around in time to be amazed. She was staring into a black hole. And she knew that black holes _suck _in things that are around them.

Fighting back as hard as she could, she stepped back, even as other objects flew around her and into the oblivion.

With great determination, she bent her knees, and with great force, went up and away, flipping out of danger. Was that truly a black hole? Had Naraku required such an amazing weapon? Unless it had been...

"Miroku!" yelled Kagome. As the black hole subsided, she could clearly see where it had come from. And it was indeed a certain perverted monk.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku ran towards her. "Are you all right? Please accept my apolgies. I thought that you were another demon." His face fell with a grave look. "There are thousands all over the area."

"Then I'm guessing Naraku is involved," she stated. Miroku nodded.

"Sango, Kirara and myself are getting rid of the lesser demons while Inuyasha is fighting Naraku head-on." Kagome felt her stomach tighten.

"Thanks, Miroku," she told him. "I'm sorry I can't stay and help, but I have to go and get rid of Naraku." She ran off, leaving a gaping Miroku.

Kagome could smell the stench of blood and the disgusting Naraku. She could smell her hated love, Inuyasha, and her new companion, Tojo.

"Tojo!" Kagome shouted. The said demon lord was clawing viciously at the poison demon, trying to tear him apart. His claws seared the flesh off, but Naraku seemed to keep on regenerating. Coming closer to Naraku's large form, she pulled her hand back.

"Claws of steel!" she yelled. Her attack left an ugly gash near his midsection, but sealed almost instantly.

"What?" she cried. Kagome whipped around, hearing her name.

"Kagome!" It was Inuyasha. "Get out of here! It's too dangerous!" Kagome snorted. The half lying half demon was going to tell her what to do? No way.

"No way," she replied. "If you want to leave, then be my guest." Pulling from her side a long, well crafted sword, she closed her eyes and let pure holy energy into the weapon. It glowed pink, and she leapt up, plunging it where Naraku's heart should be.

The demon within the baboon costume stopped. Slowly, the body began to disintegrate. Before it was fully gone, Kagome was angered to hear laughter. On the ground, she saw the link to Naraku; the remains of the doll. She crushed it with her foot.

"Damn," she cursed. "I thought it was a puppet." Kagome looked around, trying to find Tojo. He was not too far away, the red blood lusted eyes had disappeared and were replaced with his normal orbs. He was breathing slightly harder than normal. Tojo's head glistened with a fresh, thin layer of sweat and perspiration.

"Stupid!" he yelled. Tojo curled his hands into fists at his sides. He just stood there, the anger slowly seeping away from him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over, sheathing his Tetsusaiga. He shook her shoulders lightly. "Are you all right? Are you injured or anything?" She ignored him. Soon his worriedness turned to anger. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten killed? Why didn't you listen to what I told you?" Kagome whipped around quickly, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Am I your pet?" she asked angrily. "Must I listen to every little thing you say and follow all of your demands? I am my own, and I will do as I wish. Stop bothering me; I am no longer associated with you, Dog Demon." Kagome turned away coldly, calming walking away.

Inuyasha was shocked. What had happened to Kagome? Had he really hurt her this much?Or had something else happened? The fair haired half demon reached out to stop her, but was stopped as a hand reached out to grab his arm.

"Don't touch her," growled Tojo. He dropped Inuyasha's arm and followed after Kagome.

"Just who the hell are you?" snarled Inuyasha. It angered him that this demon was involved with Kagome in any way.

"I am Tojo Yamato, Lord of the Eastern Lands, and Kagome's lover." Tojo turned back and glarded icily at him. "Do not touch her. Or I shall kill you personally."

As the pair ran off, Inuyasha could only stare blankly after them. Kagome had found someone new? Inuyasha had always had a sneaking suspicion that Kagome might have liked him, but it had not been confirmed until he had been told by Miroku and Sango.

Even as there was nothing left to stare after, Inuyasha stood there. And then he came to a conclusion. His heart becoming only slightly lighter, he knew. _'I know who I love. And - I think that it's Kagome.'_

* * *

a/n: haha, hate me why don't ya! i'm so sorry that this took so long! i have awful writer's block, but your wonderful reviews kept me going! I would like to reach 100 reviews! yay!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


End file.
